Deep Desires
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: It's mating season, and Natsu's experiencing...changes. What could this mean for his chosen mate, Lucy? Will this bring the two closer in more ways than one, or tear them further apart? [NaLu - lemons, graphic thoughts] Not for children, so beware kiddies.
1. Prologue

**Warning: ****This fan-fiction will contain _mentions _of rape and _very _sexual situations and thoughts. If you are sensitve with these kinds of thing, suggestion from the author, turn around.**

_Disclaimer: The current owner of the Japanese series, _Fairy Tail_, belongs to the infamous creator, Hiro Mashima. With his great powers, it will be a long, hard and struggling war to fight in order to gain control of the series, but until further notice, he will remain the owner, and for Natsu and Lucy's sake, let's hope it stays that way. Mwhahaha!_

_Read on! :)_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Natsu's POV _

Wanna know what the worst part of being a dragon slayer was? Heat. Or, as others would call it, _mating season_. It's possibly one of the worst things that could ever happen to a dragon slayer. Normally, these hormonal feelings will only occur with _actual _dragons. But I'm afraid that's not the case, considering a dragon slayer is_ part_ dragon, we will all suffer this emotion just like any normal dragon would.

It's probably not only the most painful thing to experience, but also the longest. It feels like a guy giving birth through one of natures' most impossible holes. Like you're being pricked by millions of needles with every movement, like you're being stung by hundreds of bees all at once, just...searingly painful. And the worst part about it was that, it lasts for about half a year. It may not seem long, but for a dragon slayer experiencing such things, it feels like a very, _very _long time.

And the only way to stop all of this, is the choosing of a mate.

The theory seems ridiculous and I know dragon slayer's aren't dogs or wolves and all but, it's true. We all have to choose that one person to spend the rest of our lives with, that person you can share your thoughts to, that person you feel comfortable around. And until we find that certain someone, we suffer the most agonising pain possible!

But what really hits me hard is the question I've been asking myself since I felt these feelings begin to arise was, why did it have to be Lucy? Of _all _the people I know, why Luigi!? It sucks. Every time I think of her, my body burns especially Natsu Jr., but it's something I can't avoid.

A few days after I found out why I was going through all this shit, Wendy had explained to me that, only when a dragon slayer or dragon of course, is in the presence of their fate-chosen mate, will they begin to experience this. And the only problem was, when you _begin _to experience it...it won't fucking stop!

The emotions that course through me make me feel like nothing more than an untamed beast, like some kind of _sick pervert_ the way I've been thinking about Lucy lately! All my body is telling me to do is to just jump her when we're alone, pry her legs apart, and fuck her senselessly until she can't walk for a week! That's why I've been locked into one of these little shitty-shacks - as I like to call them. Because, whenever I'm around Lucy I almost lose complete control of my humane senses and lunge for her. I can't do that to her, at least...not without her consent of course.

But you know, all these feelings have to be released _some _how, right? That's why I'm sent special people to take care of my _special _needs, if you catch my drift. But of course, none of them could ever remind me of Lucy. They're paid to do their job, and I really couldn't care less. But if I saw _Lucy _than it'd be a _whole _different thing.

Oh great, I'm thinking about Lucy again. Just the _mental _image of her body writhing beneath mine, in pleasure, pain, and utter satisfaction is my fantasy. I'd _want _to show her that I could be gentle, but it's the dragon within me that would shove away that thought, it would take me over and I'd go insane as my body mercilessly pounded in and out of her wet core. Oh fuck yes, the thoughts drove me wild and into a state of pleasure. Stars would cloud my vision every time I thought about it, and I'd catch myself masturbating _once _again. Don't blame me, blame Heat. It's a bitch.

Lucky Wendy. She doesn't have to put up with any of this shit! Sometimes I wish I was a chick, then I'd have my very own vagina! Oh fucking hell, Natsu! Stop talking about vaginas you sick fuck! But...the thought doesn't seem to bad. Maybe I could- GAH! No, no, no! Stop it!

And Gajeel, tch, that tin can is lucky as well. He's _got _a mate. But jeez, I can't even imagine the pain Levi must have gone through when they mated. Fuck! Have you seen the size of that guy!? No, I mean, not his _dick _just, his body size in general! He's fucking massive! And Levi's...well, Levi's...Levi! She's tiny and he's like fifty times her size! Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he's definitely bigger than her, we can all see that.

If only I had Lucy here right now (and once again, he's discussing Lucy). Oh Mavis, and to add to it, make her wear a thin, see-through nightgown that barely shields her thighs from the hungry exposure of my eyes, make it pink and short and especially easy to remove! Not that I'd care for just simply _removing _it, I'm more likely to just tear it off her trembling body without a moments hesitation. Oh, fuck yes!

Jesus...I'm doing it again.

_Flashback _

_My teeth were beginning to grind together loudly, so loudly that I could feel that ice-freak's glare burning into my back as his tolerance for the annoyance was now on a thin line. But like I could give two fucks about him. Right now, my attention was to focused on Lucy. Her hair fell brilliantly down her back, it glistened in the candle-light, and with my keen senses, the smell of her fresh, strawberry shampoo radiated and flowed in and out of my well-trained nose. She was so...fuckable. And that usual outfit of hers only made me more and more hungry for her soft flesh against my own. _

_My attention was suddenly gained by Gajeel. His crimson-red eyes pierced a deathly glare at me and I simply smirked before folding my arms over my chest. He noticed. He was a sharp one that Gajeel, despite his usual idiocy. I also couldn't help but notice the lack of Levi beside him, perhaps she was getting tired of his over-obsessive nature - not that I could blame him, whenever I saw Lucy speaking to Gray, Nab, Macao or even that idiot Loke, I couldn't help but feel like lunging for them and tearing off every limb of their body, then proceed to rip in half _those _pieces until my jealously was lessened and Lucy was mine. _

_Suddenly, the - of what seemed - loud, thunderous footsteps of Gajeel approached me. I turned slowly around, now face-to-face with the poofy-haired, iron-eating dragon slayer and his poisonous glare. He didn't say anything, but his facial expression practically screamed what he longed to say at me. Something like, "keep a fair distance, Salamander," I don't know, somethin' like that. _

_It was time. I could feel the increase of energy course throughout my veins. My magical power had increased to maximum, as did my strength! I felt more powerful than ever, and it all because I was in the presence of my mate. Without her, I'd return to normal Natsu, and the inner-beast in me didn't want that. Oh no, what he wanted, was to claim Lucy as his; to mark her as his own with his piercing fangs. And now I'm talking about myself in third-person..._

_But yes, the moment my teeth sink deep into Lucy's neck, is the moment I will be free from the pain flowing in my body._

_ I needed her. I needed her, now._

_Flashback END _

Yeah, this whole mating season thing, was gonna be a long one, that's for sure.

* * *

**[Excuse any mistakes]**

**A/N: **_There's the first chapter for you guys! Hope you liked it! Do you like the evil, lusty Natsu? I do, but at the same time...I don't. And yes, I know this story-line is generally overused, but I really wanted to make my own and - once again - I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Also, I know this chapter was rather short - and that flashback rather pointless -, but I just want to see if you guys liked it and I'll see - depending on all of you - if I should continue! :D_

_And also, remember to leave a review! :3_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter One - Fearing the Worst

_Standard disclaimer applies to this series._

* * *

_Chapter One  
_

**Lucy's POV**

With a long, and rather loud yawn, I threw the thick, comforting, protective barrier of my baby-pink covers off of my sweating body. As I swung my legs over the side and wobbled my way over to the bathroom, I allowed my hand to scratch through my hair, relieving myself of the itch that had annoyed me for quite some time.

As I adjusted the hot and cold knobs that controlled the temperature of my bath, I looked back over to my bed and noticed the distinct lack of a certain pink-haired moron and his irritating blue feline that would usually be sighted upon clear appearance within the warmth of my bed covers.

_Probably raiding the kitchen...again. _I thought instinctively. It was definitely something they'd do...especially when Natsu was around.

After patiently waiting for my bath tub to fill itself of water, I dipped the tip of my toes into the water, humming contentedly at the perfect temperature before stripping down to my bare flesh and allowing the water to engulf my body, cleaning it of any filth.

* * *

My keys jingled quietly with each long stride I took across the cobblestone pathway as I made my way to Fairy Tail. I felt soft, soothing droplets of cool rain seep against my pale skin. My eyes fluttered up, examining the pale-grey sky. I felt a smile grace itself across my lips as the rain faded.

It was days like this that I felt most at peace.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Lucy nervously pried the large, double doors open, glancing meekly inside before skilfully dodging a flying table, which happened to slam the doors closed in the process.

With a soft, slightly annoyed sigh, Lucy shoved the doors open once again, making her way over to the bar where Mirajane (one of the most sane people of Fairy Tail that Lucy thankfully knew...) served the drunk members of Fairy Tail their usual orders.

Another table came flying, and Lucy had only _just _dodged it.

"Gray!" bellowed the blonde, clenching her fist. "Watch where you're throwing those things, idiot!"

The shirtless ice-mage glanced over his shoulder at his frustrated team-mate and smiled. "It's good to see you too, Lucy!"

The Celestial Spirit summoner face-palmed before irritably making her way to the bar (this time safe enough to not worry about flying tables, barrels, and other furniture) where she was greeted tentatively by Mirajane.

"Some things never change, eh Lucy?" giggled the silver-haired barmaid, winking at the blonde. Lucy sighed before burying her head into her arms tiredly. "Didn't you get enough sleep, sweetie?" questioned the eldest Strauss sister worriedly.

Lucy looked up at Mirajane, flailing her arms by her sides comically. "No! That's just the point! It was the _best _nights sleep I've had since I've been here! Probably because Natsu and Happy weren't there..." the blonde propped her arm up, tapping her finger confusedly against her chin in thought. Suddenly, she leaned to one side, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. "But...I couldn't help but feel like...something was _missing_. But, I just don't know _what_."

Mirajane smiled. "You're missing Natsu, aren't you?"

A blush suddenly stained the blonde's face. "O-Of course not! Wh-Why would you suggest such a silly thing?"

Mirajane crossed her arms over her well-built chest and smirked. "I'm suggesting it, because I know it's true. You like him, don't you?"

Suddenly, a wild Juvia appeared by Lucy's side. The water mage's dark eyes glistened joyfully as she gazed down at Lucy before gripping one of the blonde's hands between her own. "Love rival...likes someone? Is it Juvia's Gray-sama?"

Lucy sweat-dropped at the now killer aura that radiated around the sweet water-user. Her hazel-brown eyes flickered over to Mirajane, pleading for wordless help.

"No, no, no, Juvia-chan! Lucy likes _Natsu_." Mirajane smiled, cocking her head at Juvia.

Juvia's aura vanished amidst the air before she suddenly swung her arms around Lucy's figure. "Juvia is so glad! Juvia now has Gray-sama to herself! But wait! Oh no...other girls may want Gray-sama! Not under Juvia's watch!" declared the bluenette before creeping away. Lucy sat there, frozen and confused. Her eyes met Mirajane's and the barmaid let out a giggle.

"She's a weird one that Juvia!"

Lucy nodded in agreement. "She sure is. But still! I don't like Natsu!"

Mirajane sighed before smirking triumphantly. "You're bringing him up again, it's now _totally _obvious you like him."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, her lips puffing out into a pouting formation. "You're the one who brought it up first..." she stated, crossing her arms.

Mirajane grinned. "Strawberry milkshake?" she asked, leaning to one side.

Lucy's ears twitched suggestively. "Did I just hear someone say...strawberry milkshake?"

"Mhm. You did."

"Please do!"

* * *

Thick blood seeped from Natsu's tightened jaw. His fingernails were cracked, yet looked like they could pierce the carcass of a dragon clean open and bled from the corners of his fingers. The scars that covered his entire frame stung with sheer pain.

His perfect pink hair was tinted strangely with strands of deep red, similar to hair that had been matted with blood for weeks on end. The once joy-filled eyes he gazed at everyone with, were sharp like slits, and piercing with intensity and burning hatred.

...It wasn't the same Natsu.

The dragon slayer's hands shot up as he ran his fingers through his hair, causing his fingernails to slice his scalp slightly.

"LET ME OUT!" he roared. His voice was deep, hoarse, dry and fueled with an infuriated tone.

"We can't keep this up much longer, Gramps..." stated Laxus, his brows furrowing furiously. "He's getting worse by the day."

The small man by Laxus' side closed his eyes. He stood there, contemplating what to do next in silence, despite the rage-running Natsu, whose screams and roars echoed throughout the small shack that contained them.

"Laxus is right, Master. If we keep this up, he'll only get worse, and even I won't be able to control him." Erza imputed, gripping her sword that was sheathed carefully in her sheath. "He could become a danger to the Guild, Magnolia, you name it."

"Especially that busty blonde chick." Laxus noted. Erza shot a glare at the muscular man.

"Her name is Lucy. I suggest you restrain yourself from calling her such an indecent name if you wish to keep your most prized possessions." threatened the redhead, her glare shooting straight through him. Laxus gulped, before shielding his genitals. Hell. Even Makarov began sweating at her threats.

The little man turned around, his arms tucked thoughtfully behind his back. "You're right, my child. We'll have to do something about his behavior before it gets out of control." Makarov released a sigh. "Erza, my child, I have a request,"

The redhead leaned in, listening closely.

"There is a plant I need you to get for me. Well, it's more of a herb. They're not rare, but they're not easy to find either. Last time I heard, they were discovered in the east forest. Retrieve the plant, and bring it to me _immediately_." Makarov turned back to Natsu, who had finally calmed down slightly, and was now resting in the corner of the confinement.

"May I ask, why is this herb so important?" questioned the swords-woman.

"It'll sedate Natsu for a while, but not long enough, so try to gain possession of as many as possible. Laxus you better go with Erza, the journey is dangerous, and not one even _you two _could do alone."

"What about you, Gramps?" Laxus asked.

"I should be able to handle him until you get back. Now go. You should leave now, before it begins storming." replied Makarov sternly.

Erza and Lazus nodded before leaving the large, degraded shack.

"If they don't get those herbs...I fear the worst for Lucy..."

* * *

**[excuse any mistakes, people] **

**A/N: ** **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS! (jeez, you guys are awesome!) **_Woah. Major lack of updating, or what? I'm so sorry guys for such the long wait, and I know this chapter isn't one that's really worth reading, but I just wanted to quickly type something up, and get it out for you guys to read. ;-; Apologies on my behalf. _

_Oh, and for everyone wondering 'why the sudden change in personality for Natsu?' or 'wasn't he pretty okay in the first chappy?' My answer to that it...you'll have to find out the answer in future chapters, my friends. :)_

_Also, some of you were clearly disliking with the fact I made the story/characters send girls to 'cater to Natsu's manly needs'. I'm sorry, peeps, but that's how I wanted it to go. And besides, when you're as horny as Natsu is in this story, you gotta have **someone **send you some "relief". But don't worry, it wasn't against their will or any of that shit, and they weren't hurt or anything (maybe...). Think of them as prostitutes. They got paid for doin' what they do best. Stress relief/horny-decreases (I think...I wouldn't KNOW!)_

**_Hopefully_**_, I'll have the next chapter up soon, so you won't have to be left on that mean cliffhanger there for long, eh? :) _

_Hope you guys liked the chapter (despite how shit it is...)! Remember to review! They always manage to make me smile._

_See you in the next chapter (which I promise to make EXTRA long for you guys! ...I hope..)_

_(**random note, bro: **I FUCKING LOVE SNOW PATROL - the band - !) \(* ^ *)/_


	3. Chapter Two - The Stages of Cloraè

_Disclaimer applies._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Lucy slurped up the remaining droplets of her strawberry milkshake, lightly nibbling on the straw in the process. Her eyes were glued to the bar-top, examining it thoughtlessly as the Guild's everyday antics bellowed on behind her uncaring figure. Her ears listened closely in on Mirajane's soft, melodic humming, enjoying the smooth that seeped from each peaceful note she chimed.

Suddenly, the sounds that once radiated monstrously throughout the Guild hall dimmed, fading away into the air as it became only a distant, inaudible noise to her once thrumming ears.

Her lips detached themselves from the straw and her brows furrowed, curious to see why everything had fallen into such rare silence.

The blonde glanced wearily over her shoulder, noticing only blurred movements of her fellow Guild members as their movements simmered into slow, fluid movements, like time had slowed everything but herself down as she gazed around the Guild Hall.

Her head began pounding painfully and her hands shot up, pressing her palms sternly against her throbbing temples. Lucy grit her teeth in pain before her head shot back and she released a paining scream.

Feeling something grow up her arm, Lucy yanked her arm away from her head, using only one now to attempt to relieve the painful pounding, and gazed down at her arm. Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to see, grunts and coughs of excruciating pain flowed from her lips. As her once chocolate-brown eyes now faded into a tinge of dark, blood-red colour, they adjusted to the blurs that surrounded her.

Her eyes widened. Black line slithered up her arm, beneath her soft skin, slicing through as they moved, causing blood to seep out of her arm. Another scream was released as the dark, faded lines formed a symbol that was unknown to her on her wrist. The sides of it turned a bright-red as they lit up, forming another strange pattern-like formation around the symbol.

"HELP ME!" screeched Lucy, tears now pouring down her cheeks as pain shot through her fragile body.

Arms wrapped around her. Lucy's pain dimmed, but remained. As her eyes flickered open, she noticed a tall figure standing in the corner of the empty Guild hall. Wings plunged out of its back, causing Lucy's to go wide. The dark figure approached, and Lucy screamed once more.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up! Lucy!"

All of a sudden, the blonde awoke, her head still pounding out of control. Droplets of sweat nipped at her brows as more slowly slid down her forehead. Clenching her fists tightly, Lucy suddenly felt the comforting material of bedding. It was soft and relieving for her shaking frame. Her eyes fluttered upward and she caught sight of Mirajane almost instantly. She wanted to reach up and pull her into a relieved hug, but her body was frozen. Her muscles ached. Every inch of her felt as if it had been on fire.

"Mi...ra..." she muttered out, her voice dry and cracked.

The barmaid's arms suddenly engulfed her body, Lucy flinched in slight pain but felt relaxed as the Strauss's arms brought safety to her shaky figure.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she sobbed against Lucy hair, letting her motherly hands softly stride down her golden locks. She pulled back, gently gripping Lucy's shoulders, but releasing when she found it hurt her. Lucy nodded precariously. "What is Mavis's name happened to you? Last I saw, you were on your way out of the Guild, you didn't say a _single _thing to _anyone_ before you just collapsed and began screaming." Mirajane informed her, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall from her dark-blue orbs.

"I...I don't remember...but..." Lucy brought her wrist into view, only to notice the engraving of the symbol was gone. She dropped her arm by her side. "I have no idea..."

"We were all so worried about you." said Mirajane. Lucy gazed around, noticing most of the Guild was in the room with her and Mirajane.

Levy ran over to Lucy, pushing past Gajeel and the others. She fell by her side and gripped her hand. "You scared the heck outta me, Lu-chan!" stated the bookworm, her lips twitching into sadness. "Gajeel had to carry you here,"

Both Lucy and Levy gazed over at the metal-eater.

"You're heavy as shit." declared the Dragon Slayer teasingly. Lucy's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Anyway," said Levy, breaking Lucy's angry eye contact with Gajeel as she turned to her. "so, you don't know what happened exactly?"

Lucy shook her head. "N-No. Though, I do recall there being this weird-thing-symbol...uh, thing, on my wri-"

Gajeel stormed forward, grabbing Lucy's wrist, he yanked it up to his clear eyesight. Lucy gasped in fright before Wendy began taking a few small strides towards the bed Lucy laid in. The iron-muncher brought Lucy's wrist down to Wendy's height. The small blue-haired girl analyzed it closely, tracing her small finger around the blonde's veins carefully.

Lucy grit her teeth. "I...It still stings a bit there, and anyway, what are you two doing?" she asked, trying to pull back her wrist.

Wendy looked up at Gajeel, biting her lip nervously and the tension and confusion in the room rose to its highest peak.

"Where's the old man? And...where's Salamander?" He questioned, his voice raised with slight panic - which was rather rare, considering it was Gajeel. His blood-red eyes shifted over to Mirajane. The silver-haired barmaid's eyebrows knitted together with worry. She glanced up, meeting Gajeel's stern gaze and needed no input before the spiky-haired, iron-muncher shot a look down at Wendy, who was frowning with concentration.

The room fell deafeningly silent, before Wendy's meek, gentle voice was heard. "Mira-san, Gray-san, may Gajeel-san and I speak with you?"

Mirajane and Gray glanced at each other, before directing their attention to Wendy and nodding. "Of course." they said in unison, before following the two Dragon Slayers out of the small room.

Lucy's blonde eyebrows raised in suspicion. She took note to the fact that all of the Guild members - except Levy of course - had left the room silently. The utterly confused Celestial mage peered down questioningly at her blue-haired friend.

"Where do you think they're going? They didn't seem too happy." she stated worriedly.

"I...I'm sure they're just goin' to go over what happened. Nothin' serious, after all, since when could members of Fairy Tail _ever _be serious, eh?" giggled Levy, her eyebrows high with happiness as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy said, smiling in agreement.

"So," began Levy, smirking mischievously as she propped her elbows atop the bed, resting her cheeks in it as she stared up at Lucy. "how's my novel goin'?"

The Stellar mage sighed sadly. "Don't even _go _there. Honestly, I've got the _worst _luck!"

"How so?" mumbled Levy, still smirking.

"All of my pens have practically grown their own freakin' legs and ran out on me, my quills are all scratchy and old, and my ink - for my quills - has _completely _ran out! Gah!" The blonde declared angrily, scratching her fingers through her golden locks with annoyance before dropping her head lazily in her lap.

Levy stiffled a giggle and tapped Lucy's head warmly. "There, there. But, why don't you just go buy mor-"

"Ah! That's just the problem! See, I've ran out of money! I'm pretty sure I have 75,000 jewel, but all that's gotta go to food and rent! Why does life have to be so difficult, Levy-chan?"

"No idea, Lu-chan. But seriously, not enough money to buy _ink_ or more pens?"

"Don't mock my poorness..."

"You're not poor! Just...unlucky!"

"That's because I'm Lucy! And don't even_ think _about trying to get me to buy more stinking pens! The stupid things will just run away like they did a freakin' _kabillion _times before!"

"Poor Lu-chan..."

Lucy comically weeped with despair.

* * *

Gajeel, Wendy, Mirajane and Gray sat silently in the seats. Wendy created flawless patterns with the condensation that had built up on her small, partially empty glass. Gajeel clenched his fists tightly, glaring down at the wooden table, resisting the urge to break it to bits. Mirajane had her hands buried nervously in her lap, and Gray was impatiently tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the shirtless ice-mage asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between Gajeel and Wendy.

The small dragon slayer sighed, withdrawing her hand away from the glass. "Did Master tell you where he went, Mira-san?"

The barmaid looked over at Wendy, nodding. "He, Erza, and Laxus left to deal with something."

"Did he tell you _exactly _what?" questioned Gajeel, looking over at Mirajane.

"Yes." she replied.

"Tell us."

"Natsu."

Gajeel looked down at Wendy. The blue-haired girl slowly looked up, her brows furrowed only slightly as their eyes met. The two instantly knew what one was thinking, and turned back to Mirajane and Gray.

"Wait...wha-...I have _no _idea what's going on?" began Gray, frowning with confusion. "Natsu what? Why do they need to deal with Natsu?"

Gajeel sighed with annoyance, crossing his beefy arms over his chest and leaning back. "It's a little complicated. Pipsqueak, you wanna explain?"

The jet-black-haired Dragon Slayer peered out one eye and down at Wendy. Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked over at Gray, ready to explain.

"As you know, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and myself, are descendents from dragons. We have capabilities to use dragon powers and have close relations to dragons. Due to this, there are abilities and needs we have gained from this. Some, are a bonus, whilst others are a severe pain in the bottom to deal with and can last for months on end." Wendy took a breath, brushing a lone strand of blue hair behind her ear before continuing. "O...One of these 'abilities', you could say, is the extreme necessities of something dragons _and _Dragon Slayers have called Cloraè-"

(_Mean, sudden, interrupting, __A/N: It's a word that just suddenly came to my mind all of a sudden. Pronounce it however you wish, because even I don't know. XD) _

"-what's that supposed to be?" Gray suddenly interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mating season; if you wanna dumb it down." Gajeel answered, closing his eyes.

Gray's dark eyes widened. "_What_!?" he exclaimed, standing up abruptly, causing the chair to roughly glide across the wooden flooring.

Gajeel and Wendy flinched.

"Calm it, stripper!" snapped Gajeel, gritting his teeth at Gray. "No need to be so loud."

Gray sat back down, attempting to calm himself, though finding it rather difficult to considering the situation. "How am I supposed to be calm? That flame-head is heat; I'm assuming."

"Dumbass, heat is only for female Dragon Slayers. Jeez." chuckled Gajeel matter-of-factly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that, thick-skull?" Gray retorted.

"What'd you say?" hissed Gajeel, his voice deep and threatening as he attempted to reach for Gray's collar, but only coming into contact with his skin. His hand yanked back. He shook it in disgust at touching Gray's skin.

"I suppose stripping comes in handy sometimes, doesn't i-"

Wendy quickly interupted. "May I _finish_?" she mumbled darkly. Both Gajeel, Gray and even Mirajane were surprised at her tone of voice. The two boys quickly calmed down. Gajeel returned back to his same position, whilst Gray listened carefully.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we Dragon Slayers have adapted to experiencing this stage of our lives. It's a painful experience - mostly to males -, and can cause insanity, depending on the personality of the Dragon Slayer-"

"Well shit, we know how Natsu's gonna end u-"

"Gray!" snapped Mirajane, shooting him a glare, the usually calm and sweet barmaid turning quite infuriated.

"Shutting up." he mumbled nervously, gliding his thumb and forefinger across his lips.

Wendy sighed. "When we experience Cloraè - mating season -, a Dragon Slayer must be restrained, secured and sedated as a safe precaution for the people they may know, though the person chosen as a Cloraèna - mate - for the Dragon Slayer, will have to undergo a much more _safer _scenario."

"Why?" Mirajane asked, her lips pursed down in worry.

"Because when a potential mate comes into the picture, they will go through severe trauma." answered the Sky Dragon Slayer. Gray met Mirajane's worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" spoke the barmaid.

"When Lucy-san broke down screaming, and when she said there was a strange symbol formation on her wrist, that's only the prologue to the trauma one will go through."

Gray gritted his teeth in frustration. "You mean...Lucy is, going to have to suffer through _more _of that shit?!"

Wendy nodded sadly, staring down at her lap as she clasped her sweating hands together. "The stage before the first is the locating of the symbol - aka, the symbol that declares the ownership of said mate -; the first stage will be the branding of the symbol - we will need to be around Lucy when this stage occurs to help her through it, Gajeel-san and I in particular -, this stage will hurt her, so we will need to be there to calm her down and I will need to heal her after it is complete. Then, there's the second stage, which is one of the most painful. Lucy will suffer through a series of hallucinations which are very similar to nightmares, but form out of reality's situations she has been depicted in. The third stage, one that does not hurt Lucy, but may traumatize her into believing she will die or suffer more; this stage is when Natsu will know through a series of hormonal instincts that the symbol has been formed on Lucy. He will snap out of all sense of humane thoughts, and attempt _anything _to get to Lucy. The final stage, the forth; this stage is where we will need to be on our toes, and Lucy protected by everyone."

"Why?" Mirajane suddenly questioned, her hands covering her mouth in shock and her eyebrows knitted together.

"That's the stage of the ritual, the completion of the Cloraè. Lucy will be marked, and claimed by Natsu." Wendy finished, her brows furrowed deeply.

The table fell completely silent. Gray ran his fingers through his raven hair, clawing at his scalp frustratedly. Mirajane sat there, her face screaming shock. Though she knew of Natsu's condition, she had no idea of the events that would follow.

"Well, worst case scenario is that the old man and the others don't know what'll happen." Gajeel sighed, feeling relaxed. "At least they know."

Mirajane bit down hard on her glossy lips before speaking up. "They don't." she stated, her voice dry, like she was on the verge of crying.

Gajeel and Wendy's heads snapped up, their eyes wide.

"Tell me you're joking." Gajeel mumbled, his blood-red eyes bulging.

Mirajane's eyes watered as she bit down even harder on her lips, shaking her head.

Wendy covered her mouth, just like Mirajane had down previously. Her pupils dilated as she spoke. "Oh no."

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she skipped home, new quills and inks held securely in her arms.

"Be careful, Lucy-chan~!" called out one of the sailors. Lucy waved them off.

"Yeah, yeah!"

As she approached the safety of her home, quickly entering through her front door, she ran upstairs and into her bedroom, expecting to see a certain Dragon Slayer and his pesky feline beside him, asleep in her bed.

No one.

Lucy's eyelids drooped sadly before the Celestial mage made her way over to her desk, carefully organising her new writing utensils nicely. She hummed contently as she quickly changed into her nightgown before laying on her bed, soaking in the comforts of her squishy, memory foam mattress and the blankets and sheets that covered it perfectly.

There was a sudden chill and Lucy felt herself searching for the blanket that warmed her body, though felt the side of her was empty and exposed to the freezing air. She contradicted cautiously of whether or not she should close the window, eventually coming to the conclusion she shouldn't, considering it was Natsu's "only" way of coming in.

Wait...since when did she care about having Natsu and Happy sleep with her?

Squirming uncomfortably in her spot, craving the warmth of Natsu, Lucy turned to face the door. She let out sad sigh before her eyelids fluttered closed and her breath simmered to a calming level as she drifted off into a chilling, cold, and weary sleep.

It sure was freezing without Natsu beside her.

* * *

**_[excuse any mistakes, people.]_**

_A/N: I hope that was long enough for you guys. This time, I won't make the stupid AN so damn long as I did last chapter. _

_Anyway, hope you guys liked it. It wasn't really one that was extremely exciting, but I needed a chapter where I could shove all of the informational crap in. Hopefully you understand stuff a bit better. ;)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, guys! Don't remember to leave me a beautiful review telling me how much you looove me! 'Cause I know you all do. O / / / O _

_Okay. Bye everyone! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope! _

_-Spicy. _

_xoxoxo_

_(Update -27/12/13 - that's my time zone, bro): I just remembered I forgot to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! :c Merry Christmas for yesterday, guys! Or two days ago if you live in my time zone! :D)_


End file.
